


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by the_girl_without_a_face



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Fluff, LMDC Tour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: In 2011, Dublin (was where it) felt right.In 2018, Dublin (is where it) feels right once again.A sort of AU of CrissColfer coming out during Darren’s LMDC show in Dublin (Novemver 29th).





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to write that. Then, I wasn’t going to publish it. But I just had to, I’m sorry. Simply, wouldn’t it be nice to see it actually happen?

Once upon a time, years ago, this is where the first kissed. They, Chris and Darren, not Kurt and Blaine. Though they were supposed to be in character, the moment Darren decided to kiss him turned them both into their real selves.

So it felt like the right place to announce their relationship, officially.

“Hey,” he said, coming up behind Chris. He hooked his chin over the taller man’s shoulder and circled his arms around his waist to steady his hands. “You ready?”

Darren was almost vibrating out of his skin. Filled with the energy of the show and the excitement at what they were about to do, his hands couldn’t stop shaking.

Chris chucked, steady and warm and there against his chest. He placed his own palms on top of Darren’s and leaned back on him slightly.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one going out there first.”

Darren pulled in a breath. Both men leaned forward, foreheads touching, breathing the other in. A innocent fight about who could resist longer.

“Chris,” he murmured close to Chris’ ear. When he spoke, it felt like they were the only two people in the room. “I’ve been ready for a long time,” he confessed in a low voice.

Chris spun around, placed his arms on Darren’s shoulders and brought pressed them chest to chest. Glasz met gold.

“Darren,” Chris’ voice was thicker than normal, emotions overtaking him as well.

Darren adjusted the hold on his waist more firmly. “Darren,” he repeats, “So have I.”

It’s all Darren could do not to press Chris this closer to him and capture his lips in a searing kiss. Not long though there was a knock on the door and a voice, “Two minutes!”

Darren leans back just enough to shout an “Okay!” back and then they’re kissing again.

When Chris was certain more than a minute has passed and Darren didn’t give any signs of stopping, he pulled back, separating their lips with a soft smack.  
“You gotta get going,” he said.

“I know,” was Darren’s answer. Now that his thoughts came back - because let’s face it, no clear thoughts when he’s kissing Chris - he was once again prickling with excitement.

“Go. Sing your heart out, make them all cry, then do what we agreed.”

Chris lightly pushed him toward the curtain, because if he didn’t, he knew Darren would be late for his own show.

Darren’s guitar was already on stage, tuned and ready to go since rehearsal that afternoon, so he headed for the door backwards and smiling dumbly at Chris.

“Yes, sir.”

And then he was gone.

***

“Ladies and gentleman, now I’m gonna invite someone else on stage. One of the most important people of my life.” Darren had thought this through plenty of times; he had this speech ready. “A great singer, an even greater person.” He stopped to chuckle, overwhelmed at being able to say it all. “You know, we got married. Finally.”

“Before I did,” Lea comments.

Darren made a sheepish face.

“Oops,” he said. “Though I remember you there, Lea. Sobbing, if I’m not wrong.”

“I was. It was an loving ceremony,” she nodded at him before turning back to the audience. “He was stunning that day.”

They cheered, but little did they know who she’s actually talking about.

“True story,” Darren smiled.

Chris in a dark suit with a beautiful, happy smile on his face as he waited down at the aisle is an image forever engraved on his memory.

“We’ve been singing together for years and now, since we just got married, I honestly don’t think that’s going to stop anytime soon. We sing pretty much anywhere. In the car, on the phone… W both sing in the shower; I personally like it when we harmonize.”

Chris was probably going to kill him later for talking about their sex life in public, but he didn’t care. Not now that they could.

“Watching TV, cooking,” he kept listing, “Even if I do most of the cooking. Anyway, my point is we sing a lot and I’m particularly fond of how we sound together. I hope you like it, too.”

Darren looked at behind the curtains, at where Chris waited. The taller man beamed as he nodded and Darren’s smile tugged so hard on his face that it hurt. He could not bring himself to stop, though.

“Finally, please welcome my fiancée, Christopher Paul Colfer.”

Gasps were heard, but soon cheers and clapping overtook everything around them.

Chris walked into the stage and up to Darren.

“Goodnight, everybody,” he greeted the audience. “How are you all doing?”

Chris’ laugh was muted by the loud noises coming from the audience. Darren couldn’t help but join him.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted Lea and the band, waving shortly. They waved back, Lea almost jumping from her stood.

“Hi, sweety.”

“Hey, C,” Darren said.

Chris turned to his fiancée, who winked at him. He rose his eyebrow in return, smile still plastered on his face.

Nerves flowed from everything and everyone, but the only way to melt it was by doing what they had planned.

“The last time we were in Dublin was quite a while ago,” Darren told the audience. “Glee Tour 2011.”

“Darren kissed me that night,” Chris mused and heard the clapping and screams that erupted for a few seconds.

At Darren’s words, they repeated.

“I won that bet,” he said, grinning.

Chris narrowed his eyes at him, playful. This specific discussion had happened multiple times in the past years.

“No touching was aloud, remember? You cheated.”

“Didn’t count,” Darren argued for the hundredth time. “The point being that we sang then, don’t know if any of you were there,” some people in the audience do whoop, “Nice seeing you again, then. And we haven’t stopped since. So, shall we?” he asks Chris.

They had pondered for a long time over which song they should perform. In the end, it wasn’t a surprise on which they settled on. It was only fair.

***

Much, much later, after countless phone calls and talks and hugs, when the sun was coming up through the closed binds and they were laying side by side in bed, they reminisced about the events.

They were exhausted, eyes heavy and bodies achy, but the adrenaline was still rushing through their veins. Adrenaline and love.

“We did it,” he whispered.

“Yes,” was the equally silent answer. “They know.”

“They’ve always known. We just confirmed it.”

“You were never able to hide it well, after all,” Chris snickered.

Darren huffed and lightly pushed on his husband’s shoulder.

“Don’t see you complaining, though.”

“Not at all,” Chris murmured. He scooted closer to Darren, placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled their lips together.

It was slow and tender and simply meant to express what they didn’t want to separate to vocalize.

“I love you,” Darren said anyway because he liked saying it.

“I love you, too,” and hearing it.

Darren laughed then, happiness bubbling from him, and Chris joined in. They held tightly to soft pajamas and gripped fiercely at warm, naked skin. Eyes locked and shiny, mouths ready to kiss or just smile, talk softly about what they would be able to do now, to say those three little words, to simply touch.

In the wee hours of the morning, they were happy.


End file.
